Infecção Liev
by IceBlueQuill
Summary: Lily usará de todos os artifícios possíveis para cuidar de James... Até infectá-lo. -Projeto CtS-


**Disclaimer, capa, etc etc: Perfil.**

**N/A: **Oioi!

Fanfic escrita para o Projeto **Catch the Snitch** do fórum 6v.

Pessoal, espero que gostem da fic!

Para quem não conhece o projeto, ele funciona assim: Cada semana um participante escreve uma fic com o tema que foi sorteado do jogo Sete coisas da seção Flor de Lis.

O meu tema foi: **Cuidar dele doente, porque James é hipocondríaco e se entope de poções que nem precisa.**

Aviso: Contém nomes idiotas para doenças bruxas. Sim, eles foram invenções da Ice. Não, a Ice não conseguiu pensar em nada melhor. Enfim. Superem isso.

* * *

><p><strong>Infecção Liev<strong>

**Por: **_Ice Blue Quill_

* * *

><p>-Onde é que você escondeu?<p>

-Escondi o quê? James?

-Como assim o quê?- James encarou a namorada como se esta fosse maluca - As minhas poções, Lily, é óbvio!

-James, amor, você _acabou_ de tomar a sua poção, - explicou a ruiva lentamente, afagando o cabelo do namorado. – o medibruxo disse que você só pode tomar a poção de dor de três em três horas.

-Mas _Lily_! Está _doendo_!

Lily respirou fundo, contou até dez e sorriu para James.

-Eu _sei_ amor, mas você ouviu o que o Edgar disse: poções de dor só de três em três horas.

-Mas _Lily_, eu estou com dor!

-Eu sei, meu amor, mas você precisa ser paciente. Em alguns minutinhos a poção deve fazer efeito.

Lily suspirou, sentindo cada uma das setenta e duas horas, vinte e cinco minutos e trinta e três segundos que estivera na casa do namorado. Quando ouvira que o moreno adoecera, a ruiva saíra correndo do trabalho no Ministério para cuidar dele.

E não era à toa que Sirius e Remus pareceram tão agradecidos quando Lily apareceu para cuidar de James; o moreno estava insuportável. E embora ela estivesse determinada a cuidar dele, tinha que admitir: estava exausta. A ruiva decidiu que fecharia os olhos, só por uns minutinhos. Só para descansar os cílios. Eles estavam tão pesados...

-Lily? Lily! – James gritou, acordando a ruiva pelo que deveria ser a décima vez em seguida. – Lily! Você está dormindo?

_Estaria, se você deixasse_, a ruiva começou a retrucar, mas respirou fundo, contou até dez novamente e abriu um sorriso cansado para o namorado.

-Oi, amor. Não, não estou dormindo. Você precisa de alguma coisa?

-Ah. Não, eu só queria saber se você estava dormindo. – o moreno sorriu, mexendo nos óculos.

Lily respirou fundo e meneou afirmativamente, se acomodando de novo na cadeira que ela estava ocupando na cabeceira de James. Com um suspiro de cansaço, a ruiva sentiu as pálpebras se fechando, fechando... seus lábios se abriram e um bocejo gostoso escapou por entre eles. Tentou forçar as pálpebras a se abrirem, mas ela sentiu o sono lentamente tomando conta de si.

* * *

><p>Um estrondo fez a ruiva acordar.<p>

Uma olhadela à cama a fez descobrir que James não estava lá.

_É claro que ele não estava lá! Por que estaria?_

Lily gemeu internamente, se amaldiçoando por precisar dormir.

_Desesperadamente._

Se levantando da cadeira, ainda zonza de sono, Lily foi de encontro à duas portas, um sofá e o pé de uma mesa antes de conseguir encontrar James.

Cansada, a ruiva massageou os locais doloridos com as pontas dos dedos, Lily levantou os olhos para o namorado, finalmente se percebendo a situação em que este se encontrava.

James estava suando, provavelmente ardendo de febre. Sentado de mal-jeito, recostado a uma estante que continha vários livros e vidros de poções de todos os formatos e cores. Com um livro aberto no colo. Em meio a vinte e cinco vidrinhos _vazios_ de poção para diarréia.

_Por que raios James estava tomando poções para diarréia?_

Respirando fundo, Lily contou até dez. Quando isso não teve nenhum efeito na raiva que ela estava sentindo, ela contou até vinte.

-James. Meu _amor_, - o tom de voz da ruiva deixando bem claro que a última coisa que ela estava pensando era que James fosse o seu amor. – por que raios você está tomando poções para diarréia? Você _não está_ com diarréia!

-Hm, é Lily, mas eu descobri que a Gripe de Dragão pode dar diarréia. E pode dar manchas verdes também. Será que eu tenho poções contra manchas verdes?

-_Amor_, você não está com Gripe de Dragão, você está com Gripe _Mágica_. E Gripe _Mágica_ só dá dor no corpo, febre e enjôos. Não dá diarréia. Não dá _manchas verdes_.

-Mas Lily! – James gemeu desesperado, apontando para uma passagem no livro. – Aqui diz que se eu já tive _ou _estou tendo Gripe Mágica, eu pegaria a Gripe de Dragão mais fácil. Aliás, aqui diz que é uma depois da outra. Assim, do nada.

-Amor, mas nós estamos cuidando bem de você, vai ficar tudo bem. – sorriu reconfortante, tentando se convencer de que esganar seu namorado _doente_ não é um bom hábito para se ter.

Certamente cairia mal em seu currículo. Seus pais ficariam tão decepcionados...

Com um suspiro, a ruiva tentou tirar o livro das mãos do namorado, mas este desviou rapidamente.

-Mas Lils, não custa prevenir, né? – disse, se encaminhando para as partileiras de poções - Eu vou aproveitar e pegar a poção contra infecção de duendes também, soa bem perigosa.

-_Infecção de duendes?_ – Lily gemeu exasperada, tentando novamente pegar o livro e falhando.

_Você sabe que está mal quando o seu namorado, que está com febre, anda mais rápido que você._

-Sim, Lils. Você sabe, um duende morde você porque você está enfraquecido e, **CABUM**, você pegou infecção de duendes também.

CABUM? Ele realmente tinha usado a palavra 'cabum'?

_Cabum era uma palavra?_

-James Potter. Me dá esse livro AGORA! – Lily disse lentamente, estendendo a mão para o livro.

-Mas Lily; eu tenho que fazer uma lista de todas as poções que eu preciso tomar para avisar à minha mãe para por no estoque e...

- James. Charlus. Potter. – Quando James não pareceu reagir, Lily sacudiu a varinha. – _Accio livro!_

-Lily! – James reclamou – Assim não vale!

-Eu nunca pensei que as coisas fossem chegar à esse ponto... Eu devo estar ficando louca... – Lily suspirou, meneando a cabeça lentamente. – Ou é isso, ou é exaustão...

-Lily? – o moreno fez menção de andar até ela, mas cambaleou. Lily respirou fundo e o ajudou a sentar na poltrona. – Você está bem?

- Não, eu acho que não estou bem...

-Você pode estar com a Gripe de Dragão! Eu _disse_ que era perigosa! Lily, me dá o livro que eu vou checar os...

- _Incendio_!

-... sintomas. Lily Evans _o que foi que você fez?_

-Eu queimei seu livro antes que você me deixe maluca!

-Você? VOCÊ? Queimou um livro?

-Eu _sei_. Eu disse que eu não estou bem. – A ruiva suspirou e começou a recolher os vidros de poção do chão, enfileirando-os na estante. – Está na hora da sua poção para febre.

-Me dá aqui. – James sorriu, pegando o vidrinho que Lily lhe oferecia e bebendo em uma golada só – É _só_ isso?

-Aham.

-Mas não pode ser. Eu estou com febre alta. E com dor. _Lily quando é que eu posso tomar outra poção?_

A ruiva olhou para o relógio da sala, se admirando em perceber que mal tinha passado meia hora. E então, encarou o teto como quem pedisse por paciência de qualquer uma das entidades que vivesse no outro plano da existência.

-Ainda não, James, ainda faltam duas horas e meia.

-Mas _Lily_, eu vou morrer!

-Não, não vai. Você vai voltar para a cama e vai dormir. Pelas próximas duas horas e meia.

-Mas _Lily_...

-Sem 'mas'. James, pelo amor de Deus, eu estou exaus... - a ruiva deixou a frase morrer no ar, seus lábios se curvando de súbito, os olhos brilhando com uma ideia. – Porque, sabe James, eu só estou preocupada com você. Eu li que um bruxo, depois de tomar vinte e cinco poções para diarréia, pegou a Infecção Liev.

-_Infecção Liev_?

-É. Eu ouvi dizer que é até _mortal_.

James empalideceu de súbito e a ruiva se perguntou se era justo enganar o coitadinho. Seu senso de justiça foi imediatamente nocauteado pela exaustão, que venceu seu corpo no momento que viu James de volta à cama e ela se sentou em sua cadeira. Sorriu internamente com a súbita aquiescência de James e sentiu os olhos se fecharem novamente.

Soltou um bocejo longo, os músculos relaxaram e ela quase conseguia sentir a benção da inconsciência chegando sobre ela.

-Lily, - a voz preocupada de James cortou o silêncio bendito que havia pairado sobre o quarto. – como é que se pega a Infecção Liev?

-Ah, a transmissora vai usar um feitiço estuporante na vítima.

James riu ao ouvir a resposta mal-humorada da namorada, os olhos castanhos brilhando com malícia.

- Ah é? E me diz, a transmissora aceitaria se casar com a vítima, **Li**ly **Ev**ans?

-Depende... A vítima vai obedecer a transmissora?

-Mas Lily! Eu queria tanto pegar a Infecção Liev...

-Engraçadinho.

-Mas é verdade! Eu queria mesmo! Especialmente se o estuporar que você está falando for o estuporar que eu estou pensando... - o moreno movimentou as sobrancelhas de forma sugestiva.

-Vai dormir, James Potter. - Lily riu fracamente. - Você precisa descansar.

-Sim, senhora!

* * *

><p><em>15 minutos depois...<em>

-Hm, Lily?

-Que é, James?

-Posso tomar a minha poção agora?

* * *

><p><strong>NA (dois):** Alguém mais quer espancar o James?


End file.
